Rune
OC of : HusnaThe VolatileAilurophile Power *Fast legs to hunt/chase enemies or run away . *Has the ability to communicate with spirits, ghosts and dead thingies . They help him in combats . They attack in a large group or appear randomly by emerging from the ground . The ones that are attacked will vanish into thin air and note that they are very poor in HP so one or two blow will do the trick . Just think of them as annoying flies . This doesn't mean Rune will just sit back and relax . He will join forces with them and attack together . He leads his army of dead pals most of the time . Personality *He is hot-headed and tends to get mad when people trigger his inner kitty self by patting him and etc . (like , he will start purring like a cat and snaps out of it when he realises it) *He is afraid of the dark eventhough his left eye has night vision . But by dark I mean , completely dark , pitch black . It doesn't mean that he will scream if someone pushes him to a dark corner or anything . If there's no light source , he will start panicking *He purrs whenever another feline hybrid is near him which is an automatic response that even he himself can't control it . (this is an error caused by the experiment since he should hiss at the other feline hybrid instead of purring) *A lil bit tsundere since he's embarassed with the automatic purring and other stuffs . Background Rune lives with his dad . His mom died when he was 2 years old . He tried to ask his dad what was the cause of her death but the only answer he always get is that his mom died for a good deed . Rune is the son to a scientist named Prof. Evardo . Unfortunately , his dad is just a poor scientist , treated like a slave by the other scientists. He only does simple experiments and researchs that won't really have a big impact to the society . One day , Prof. Evardo decided to continue a research that has been cancelled for years . A research to see if humans can be changed into hybrid without being the child of a hybrid with a human .The other scientists laughed at him , calling him a dumb fool because his efforts are in vain .He was determined that this time , he's going to succeed .Years passed and the research was near completion .As for Rune , he has been there by his dad's side to lend him a helping hand . Even Rune is excited with the research . It was the night when Prof. Evardo was going to test on how well did the research went . All tools were ready . They just needed to prepare a subject and a DNA sample to fuse with the subject . Suddenly... The lab's door banged open . A few scientists came in with sinister looks ."We heard that your research is doing well eh ? But wouldn't it be a shame to us if the society sees that a pitiful low class scientist discovers something far more beneficial than the research we had done ?" said one of them .Prof. Evardo gulped and tried to stop them from approaching the machine he had built .Two scientists held him tightly and took him away . Nobody including Rune knows where was his father dragged to .So this is the machine that can transform a human into a hybrid .. Why don't we test it ?''Desperate to find a specimen , they took Rune by force .Rune tried to fight back but he was injected with a paralysis liquid . He knew he can't move anymore so he just let it be . They put him inside a big glass cage filled with liquid , attached all the wires and devices onto Rune's body and closed the cage's seal . ''Quick . Give me an animal DNA sample from the DNA room. I don't care what kind of animal. Just hand it to me , said the leader of the scientist group .One of them came back with a small sealed beaker in his hand . The beaker is labelled with the name '' Panthera Pardus'' .He then inserted the DNA inside a small tube which connects to the machine and the cage that was holding Rune. Before the leader pushed the start button , one of the scientist asked him . This machine is still a prototype . What if it failed and kills the child ?Who cares ?! This child is just nothing to us . Why would we care about such a meaningless soul ? Even if he died , he will die for the benefit of our society. Now shut your mouth and let's test this machine ! said the leader in a very harsh and loud voice . The start button was pushed and the machine lighted up . It made awful noises and shakes violently. The scientists took a few steps away .' Rune was half awake . It must had been because of the inhaler that was put near his mouth and nose . It's letting out oxygen mixed with something that made him felt sleepy and drowsy . Suddenly , the tube that was filled with the DNA injected Rune . Rune gave out a faint scream . He felt horrible .All parts of his body was hurting and it felt like there were needles all over him . His muscles were tightening and his brain was going crazy . Something was flowing inside him . He roared loudly before he blacked out . A few hours passed . Rune weakly opened his eye lids and saw all the scientists were staring at him from the outside of the glass cage . What is this feeling ? I feel so different . Wh.. What am I ? With all his strength , Rune broke free from the glass cage , frightening the scientists . He gave them a terrifying glare . He crawled slowly , observing each of the scientists . He roared and smirked . ''Food. ---- Rune went outside the lab . Licking his hands that were smeared with blood and little bits of meat . He purred and left the lab's door open , viewing a bloody scenery of dead scientists on the ground with bite marks on them . Rune ran into a jungle for he feels it was his home . A few years passed since the incident . Rune was still living inside the jungle . He has been living by hunting herbivore animals and sometimes , humans ....but mostly hunters since their gunshots annoyed Rune . Rune wasn't himself at all . In fact , he was acting like a real panther . Where did his human self gone to ? It was a sunny evening . The sky was orange and it was Rune's meal time . He saw a small figure running inside the bushes . Bingo . It's hunting time . Rune sneakily followed the small figure . He waited a few seconds before leaping out from the bushes and catches his target . He looked at it . It was a child . Instead of crying , the child giggled and looked at Rune from below . Big kitty ! said the lil kid . The kid then patted Rune's head . Rune purred and he snapped off from the purring after realising what's he doing . He backed away and hissed at the child . His tail was straight and his claws were out . What's wrong kitty ? Oh wait you aren't a kitty . Uhh .. Are you a human kitty ? You sure have ears and fingers like mine . Teehehee ! ''Human ? Something came rushing into Rune's mind . Am I a human ? I'm a panther ! I .. I'm .. Suddenly images of the incident from that night came into his mind like a speeding train on a track . It hit him so hard , he remembered .. ..he's a human . He started crying . Thinking of all the things he killed . How much of a monster has he become in the past few years . Why did he acted like that ? ''What's wrong kitty cat ? Why are you crying ? It.. It's nothing . I'm fine.. Rune hugged the kid and cried . ---- A few days later ... Kid: Oh , where are we Rune ? Rune: Eclipse Academy . Kid: Why are we here ? Rune: I have things to do , mysteries to solve and stuffs that I need to learn . I have been living like an animal for years . It is time for me to live like a human .. no wait , a hybrid .. Kid: Will you come and see me someday ? Rune: Sure . I'll find some time to pay you a visit . Kid: Well , see you again big kitty cat ! Tata ! Rune nodded and waved the child goodbye . He entered the front gate of Eclipse Academy in hopes of finding his dad and fitting himself in living as a hybrid ..